<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pain in the brain by NatalieRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296029">Pain in the brain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan'>NatalieRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 26, Gen, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Hurt Mac, James MacGyver's A+ parenting, Mac Whump, Mac and migraines, Sandbox Mac and Jack + a migraine, Whump, Whumptober 2020, all the love for this boy, college Mac and Frankie + a migraine, five situations in which Mac has a migraine, kid Mac and James + migraine, migraine Mac, migraines, not a James MacGyver friendly story, present day Mac and Jack + a migraine, teen Mac and Bozer + migraine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>And the same old song continues, about the endless set of ideas I had for Whumptober, migraine fic among them. I myself don't get migraines, but sometimes experience strong headaches thanks to my sinuses, and often there's vertigo and nausea to go with it, and it feels like a migraine, so I pulled this off as crossover between my experience and some of my friends' that do experience migraine shared with me. </p>
<p>Thanks to the discord bunch for the brainstorming awhile back. I ended up using some of it for this fic. </p>
<p>Thanks to Sabrina that encouraged me to write a migraine fic prompt way before Whumptober. I'm so glad I noted it down and got to write it. You get 5 in 1 with this.</p>
<p>And thistle, as always, thank you for listening to me while I bounce off of the walls and for giving me the final push to finish it when I asked for motivation; as well as the beta. Someone has to catch the typos and the things my keyboard wants to slip in between my writing.  </p>
<p>And without further ado, five situations in which Mac has had a migraine and someone was with him (or not necessarily because we know James is a piece of shit).</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pain in the brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/gifts">SabbyStarlight</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts">N1ghtshade</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And the same old song continues, about the endless set of ideas I had for Whumptober, migraine fic among them. I myself don't get migraines, but sometimes experience strong headaches thanks to my sinuses, and often there's vertigo and nausea to go with it, and it feels like a migraine, so I pulled this off as crossover between my experience and some of my friends' that do experience migraine shared with me. </p>
<p>Thanks to the discord bunch for the brainstorming awhile back. I ended up using some of it for this fic. </p>
<p>Thanks to Sabrina that encouraged me to write a migraine fic prompt way before Whumptober. I'm so glad I noted it down and got to write it. You get 5 in 1 with this.</p>
<p>And thistle, as always, thank you for listening to me while I bounce off of the walls and for giving me the final push to finish it when I asked for motivation; as well as the beta. Someone has to catch the typos and the things my keyboard wants to slip in between my writing.  </p>
<p>And without further ado, five situations in which Mac has had a migraine and someone was with him (or not necessarily because we know James is a piece of shit).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses your understanding." </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>-Khalil Gibran</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>
<b>James + Migraine</b>
</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dad didn't like when Mac was sick. He would always berate Mac whenever that happened as if it was Mac's fault. It was always Mac's fault. Mac didn't understand why, he always listened to what his father said, tried to do things his way, but no matter what Mac did, it was never to Dad's expectations. It wasn't like he was asking to get sick and then for all their current savings to go to a hospital bill (Mac remembered how much his mom's stay cost them and after, the funeral cost them even more). Mac didn't want to die like his mom. He didn't want to “catch his death” like dad used to warn him with whenever Mac forgot his hat and scarf, or spent too long outside daydreaming, not realizing just how cold it had gotten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was always running cold, nothing he did kept him warm enough. He longed for blankets and gentle hugs that were practically nonexistent for three years now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac wanted his mom back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac's head hurt. A lot. He couldn't hear what his father was talking about as he tried to eat his breakfast. Bland cereal, like clockwork, every morning. Mac hated cereal. It didn't keep him sated, and it took ages to eat the whole bowl. This morning the sight of them made him want to throw up so he wound up pushing them this way and that until he spilled milk on the counter and his dad started yelling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac picked up a tissue and cleaned the counter, but obviously wasn't fast because dad was yelling again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong with you Angus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac hated lying. And dad would know if he lied to him. So Mac told him the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My head hurts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My head hurts.” Mac spoke louder and his dad scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like just another excuse so you won't go to school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not an excuse, dad. It really hurts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man up, Angus. There are gonna be a lot of things in your life that will hurt. If you succumb to every bit of them you will be whining at a papercut even. Now if you are not eating that, go and put your clothes on and get ready for school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac moved slowly, he really wasn't feeling well, and he wasn't lying. He swayed a little on his feet, but continued as if nothing happened. He knew he wound anger his dad even more if he saw Mac trip over his two feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hastily dressed, a shirt and jeans, his dad's insistence, because he wasn't like other kids. He had to be impeccably dressed, hair combed, everything in order. But Mac wasn't feeling well so he left his shirt untucked and didn't brush his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When dad saw him, Mac knew that he was about to yell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For God's sake, what's wrong with you today, Angus? Are you incapable to tuck your own shirt, you need me to do it? You know what, forget it. You reap what you sow. You will go to school like this so everyone can see how messy you actually are. How can you be so careless? What are the kids and the teachers going to say about you, Angus? Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac didn't want to respond and agitate his father further so he stayed silent. He wanted to say that no one cared as long as they were healthy and going to classes. That the teachers weren't going to yell if you wore your shirt on top of your pants. That it only mattered to him and him only and Mac felt like crying. His dad was always like this. Berating him about the littlest things that were out of Mac's control. But Mac was determined to get through the day. He would go to school, get through the day. Dad was working till late today, so Mac could sneak off to have a nap in his room without his dad yelling at him that he was slacking or not doing his homework or just resting. In his dad's view, Mac had no reasons to request to be relieved from his duties. And they always involved doing things with dad and learning advanced stuff that he didn't comprehend quite well, yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More times than not Mac had to suck it up and not complain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once at school things got worse. His head started pounding, and Mac knew that he was definitely going to throw up. It was going to happen. Mac raised his hand to ask to be relieved. He didn't make it to the bathroom in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac could hear his dad yell and that made his already hurting head hurt more. The principal and the nurse tried to calm him, but Mac knew it was futile. It was pointless to argue with his dad when he was angry. Besides, it was Mac's fault. He didn't hold on to feeling sick like he was supposed to and ended up throwing up in the hall and then he had to be taken to the school infirmary. He was running a low grade fever and at this point Mac wasn't sure what his dad was going to be saying to him. Dad must have been called while at work and he hated it if anyone called him and interrupted him if it wasn't for something important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac learned a long time ago that he wasn't very high on the important scale. That his dad would only yell and try to teach him a lesson. How Mac should do better, be better, how he was a big boy now. Mac hoped at some point that his father would stop yelling at him for everything that was wrong with the world and such. He was just a kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his fault. And now his father was mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angus! What's this nonsense?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac had no time to reply as the nurse spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is running a low grade fever and has a headache. He threw up once and my best bet is that he is running a cold. It's the season, so I'm not worried much. But it would make me feel better if he was brought to a hospital so a doctor can check him and confirm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will be fine. He is just looking for a way to not attend school.” his dad scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Because if it's something else, you have the risk of catching it as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse challenged his dad. Mac wished he had warned her, because dad didn't want to be challenged. He was like the only one allowed to give orders and nothing someone else said, mattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, nurse, my son has been acting for a while now, so I'm suspicious of his motives.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Nancy, Sir, and as much as I understand your worries, my priority is that boy to get checked out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad pulled him off the gurney, forcefully and Mac swayed, his dad's grip on his bony arm the only thing holding him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Mac had seconds of realization as he promptly threw up right in front of his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were stinging with tears of shame as his throat burned with each heave until there was nothing else to expel but dry coughs that were hurting his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse was next to him, helping him up and cleaning the mess. Somehow that was even more humiliating than the act of throwing up in front of his dad. The fact that the nurse cared more about him and his wellbeing than his own father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he ready to go home? I'm on the clock here, lady.” his dad sounded impatient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he is not. He needs to get to the hospital and get checked out.” the nurse raised her hand when his dad wanted to interrupt her. “I don't intend to poke my nose in your business Mr. MacGyver, nor do I intend to lecture you on your parenting. But it's clear that you are more worried about losing time on taking care of your son than you are actually worried about him. He is a little kid, only eight years old and he needs the help of his father to get better. I am not an expert but you can't fake a fever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take this however you want to, but I see this happen enough to know that if this continues or has happened before, I will have to call Child Protective Services. And I won't be nice about it either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac wanted to tell her not to waste words to defend him in front of his father, that it'd get even worse for him from here. Dad would yell when they got home, and probably make him do all the work while Mac was still hurting. His head hurt still and he was tired. He looked at the watch on his wrist, courtesy of his father, it was only 11, not even halfway through the day. Such a long day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's it gonna be, Mr. MacGyver?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I'm gonna take him to the ER. No need for an attitude.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. And make sure you do, I will be checking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac didn't know what he did to deserve the way the nurse fought for him, but he was grateful. He knew that he was going to have to endure a lesson after they went back home. But for now he was off the hook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several hours later, Mac was sent home with a bunch of prescription medicine and the world was generally a less painful place now that the pain was dulled. Odd enough, there was no lesson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac hoped that maybe this time dad would give him a hug to make it all better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn't happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>
<b>Bozer + Migraine</b>
</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bozer knew that Mac was getting strong headaches sometimes and wouldn't come to school when that happened. He learned from his mom that they were called migraines and that adults got them more than kids did, but that it happened for kids to get them regularly. And Bozer also remembered when his brother was sick once and had one of the worst headaches ever, his mom fought with the doctor that thought Josh was just acting out to escape school. Bozer knew his little brother, he was not a liar. And he was really mad at the doc that she thought his brother would fake hurting to get out of school work. Josh liked to go to school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, though, Bozer was even more mad at their English teacher that was trying to make Mac read something out loud and thought Mac was "faking it", because Mac couldn't read right and was slurring his voice like he was drunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After extensive inquiring, like what had Mac been eating and drinking (they were 12 years old - well Bozer was 13, but who counted - and for sure not drinking. Harry didn't even keep alcohol in the house. Their teacher was out of his mind to even assume that Mac would do something like that) Mac was sent to the principal's office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bozer could see that Mac was squinting and almost toppled over when he got dizzy when he got up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bozer volunteered to help him out and breathed in relief when their teacher agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't have to come with me, Boze." Mac rasped out and Bozer huffed in frustration because his friend would prefer the pain to actually let people help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I absolutely did have to. You can't stand without swaying and by the pinch on your face, this is the start of an epic headache. And if I'm not mistaken, it's going to develop into a full blown migraine by the time we leave the principal's office." Bozer was talking quietly, aware that the halls were quiet as well because all of the classes had lessons, only a few people milling around. Their footsteps were echoing in the hallway and Bozer could see it was bothering Mac. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell Mr. Morrison that you have a headache?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like he'd believe me. He always looks for excuses to come after me and in turn thinks I make up excuses to avoid his classes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"True. Okay, so I'll help you up and after school we are going to mine. Mom is at work until five and dad will probably have a double shift so until mom comes home and starts fussing over you, I'll be your nurse." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Boze, but I can-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nonsense. Once you feel better we can do our homework together and work on some of your projects you left at my place." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to be the deal maker because despite the way Mac looked close to puking his guts out, he smiled and Bozer knew it was sold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Kay, Boze." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bozer made good on his promise, helping Mac up to his bed and tucking him in. Mac only got worse after their visit to the principal's office and blessedly the man had some common sense to have the school nurse check Mac over and write up a note. Bozer made a mental note to call Harry and tell him that Mac was going to spend the day with him. Then Bozer proceeded to close the blinds on his windows and then managed to get a blanket draped all over the curtain to create darkness. It was clear that the light was bothering Mac. A lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friend was currently under the blankets, shivering slightly and Bozer wanted to climb in and hug him to warm Mac up. But he knew from experience that touch as much as it was welcome, in some cases it could hurt more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a last minute thought, Bozer returned to the bed and gently shook Mac. Mac opened one eye and slowly turned his head to look at Bozer. He was miserable and achy and looked all of five years old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mama said to Josh to always dress in soft and bigger clothes when he had the migraines. You want me to help you change into some of my stuff?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac seemed to contemplate the offer, and then nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between the two of them, and Mac leaning heavily into Bozer, they had Mac dressed in a pair of Bozer's sweatpants and with a last minute thought Bozer ran to his parents' room to grab one of his father's t-shirts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This one should be comfier on you." He exclaimed with a quiet voice and Mac put it on. It swallowed up his thin frame, but the exhale in relief was enough to make something in Bozer settle. He definitely made the right decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He helped Mac back under the covers and then just sat down on the bed, unable to figure out where to go from here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Th'nks, Bozer." Mac said from under the blankets, not shaking that much, now that he changed clothes and was under the blankets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't mention it. Anything else I can do?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My meds are at home... we went to the doc's recently to get my prescription and Harry got them. Still didn't get to take them with me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bozer swore he could see the pout on Mac's face through the blankets. For all that his friend was super smart, some of the tasks he was supposed to do or things he was supposed to remember to take them with him eluded him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't feel comfortable to rummage through my parents' meds, but maybe you can rest up for a bit and I'll call Harry and when he comes to get you, he can bring them over?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bozer could see that Mac was drained and the pinched look was back on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you still nauseous?" Bozer asked worriedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A little." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know where the trash bin is, dude. Mom can clean it up later if you can't reach the bathroom. Okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac whined out something that sounded like okay and Bozer decided to leave Mac to sleep the worst of the pain off. They could deal with everything later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mac, I'm gonna go now. Leave you to rest a bit. Try and get some rest." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac's breath was evening out, even though his eyes were still tightly closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later when Harry brought the meds and they were sure Mac wasn't going to hurl them right back out, Bozer brought them to Mac with a glass of water. Mac was groggy and disoriented, but Bozer could see that Mac was feeling better. The tension in Mac's body had lessened and Bozer was grateful to see Mac's eyes after all Mac was able to muster was squinting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, can I hug you now?" Bozer asked excitedly and wincing when Mac flinched at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, I forgot to be quiet." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay. It's going to ease up from here onwards." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One hundred percent sure. Now, you said something about a hug?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Bozer held Mac close and hugged his friend, he vowed to take care of him no matter what. And if he was there every time Mac was hurting then so be it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>
<b>Frankie + Migraine</b>
</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mac?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Mac jerked awake from where he was hunched over one of his text books. His head was killing him, and he tried and failed to clear the blur in front of him that was undoubtedly Frankie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she carefully sat next to him on the bed and just moving felt so taxing to Mac that he just flopped back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac reached with a hand to rub his eyes, but his vision didn't clear. His eyes were hurting and the pulsating behind his eyelids was growing stronger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, not now. Not during midterms.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mac? You are scaring me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac realized belatedly that Frankie must have talked to him and he didn't respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Head's killing me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, that sucks. Anything I can help you with?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as good a time as any for Mac to tell her, at least before he got worse. He knew that she would be even more worried and berate him when she realized herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm headed towards a migraine. It's not just a headache.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac sighed. It was starting to get unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, Mac. Since when do you have them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since I can remember?” Mac tried to think, but thinking wasn't happening. “This is far from the worst, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what I have to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankie was determined and set to help him, and really, Mac was happy she wanted to hang around him. He considered himself lucky to have her as his friend. No one wanted to hang out with Mac willingly except Bozer and several of their mutual friends. But Frankie was like the bigger sister he never had, she roped him in in her inner circle, she took him under her wing and Mac felt like he belonged at MIT. He was helping her with her projects and she helped with his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe turn off the lights?” Mac squinted and then promptly slammed his eyes shut when the light assaulted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankie turned off the lights in the dorm, leaving only the lamp to glow the room and saw how Mac relaxed minutely before he settled deeper into the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac couldn't risk opening his eyes, so he turned towards Frankie's voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There's nothing much I can do at this point. I took my meds, and now I just have to ride it out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm assuming you need quiet. Right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Why, what's up?” Mac could hear the distress in Frankie's voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger's having a party. It should start any second now. I haven't been invited, but Mindy mentioned it to me. I was actually coming to tell you that and if you wanted to escape for a few hours to the library. I guess that's out of the question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't move without feeling every piece of clothing rubbing on my skin, so you got me there.” Mac tried for a chuckle, but winced when it made his face hurt even more. “Guess I'll have to ride the party out on top of the migraine, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could stay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac appreciated Frankie's suggestion, but he knew how much she was devoted to studying for exams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need. I'm used to this. Don't want to drag you into it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” Frankie exclaimed like it was the easiest thing in the world to leave things aside so she could be there for Mac. It was a concept unknown to Mac. Everyone left at some point, no one bothered to stay and help Mac out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I know that you think you can, but just because you are used to it, it doesn't have to mean that a friend shouldn't be there to stay with you. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, I brought my textbooks. It beat having to walk to my dorm room twice to get them in case you agreed to join me at the library, so I'm all set. You just do whatever you have to do to ride the pain and I'll stay here, be as quiet as possible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac had to smile. Frankie was like a dog with a bone. And Mac appreciated that she wanted to stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Frankie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are welcome. Now stop thinking about losing some time to your migraine because you'll ace your exams. Don't worry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac let her voice lull him to sleep and he hoped that by the time the party started, his headache would ease up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li>
<b>Jack + Sandbox + Migraine</b>
</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been exactly a month after Jack reupped. It was interesting to say in the least. The kid was still as tight-lipped as he was in the previous three months (two before Jack's tour was up + one after he signed up for another tour), but at least he was more like, Jack didn't know how to describe it, but it didn't feel like the kid had a stick up his ass about things anymore. He still gave Jack hell, they bickered back and forth like an old married couple (Charlie's words, not Jack's), and he was still his stubborn self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, don't get him wrong, Jack knew that those things were character traits people couldn't lose no matter what, and it could pay off. In a situation that didn't involve boy genius scampering off to disarm a bomb without Jack taking his place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Angus was resilient, and stubborn and so darn self-sacrificing that Jack sometimes wanted to scream in frustration and pull on his hair. He was the most infuriating person Jack met after his cousin Nick, and Jack figured it must be a scientist's thing. He heard the kid rattle off enough lectures on physics and chemistry to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord help him, he was staying for another tour to keep the awkward, skinny bomb nerd alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't totally honest with Mac about that, though. He told Angus that it was because he was valuable to the States when in fact it was because he grew fond of the kid and something was telling him not to leave the kid. From what little he was able to get out of Mac, he didn't have anyone, and during one very bad nightmare in their first month together, Jack was exposed to the fact that Mac's dad left when the kid was ten years old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yes, he started to think of the kid as Mac, the name Mac preferred. Jack could tell Mac didn't like Angus, because he got teased about it a lot. Jack had to admit that after that initial dig he made, Jack used Carl's Jr. fondly and not to tease. It became a habit, so between Carl's Jr., nerd and self-sacrificing idiot, Jack never called him Mac. And Mac didn't call him out on it, but Jack tamped down on the use of Carl's Jr. Angus slipped a few times, and Jack was grateful that Mac didn't deck him for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bottom line was, Jack had to do something about the name and nickname soon. He didn't want to spend a few more weeks having the kid look at him like he was challenging Jack to call him anything but his given name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wanted to know where the name Angus came from, what was its meaning (for his parents to name Mac like that), and overall he was looking for a good thing about the name so Mac could learn to like it. Sue him, he was an old sap, but everyone should have at least a chance to love their name. Mac was probably teased about it his whole life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shook his head. He should have been paying more attention to things around him, not think about names. Speaking of his bomb nerd, Jack was looking for him. They weren't on rotation today, so they stayed on base. And Mac was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Jack was confident he could track Mac, but he preferred not to go special ops on the kid and scare him shitless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack noticed that in the last few days, Mac was distraught. Not that much distraught as he was distracted. Yes, distracted was definitely the word Jack was looking for. The kid had been all over the place, tensing up, avoiding Jack at all costs when they weren't supposed to be together outside of work and the one time he snapped at Jack for something random that Jack thought better than to argue about with Mac. It was something stupidly meaningless and Jack wasn't gonna make a big deal out of it. Jack in the past would have, but he was past the hotheaded mess he was when he met the kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it wasn't like he wanted to be smug about it, but he really noted a change in Mac in the months they were paired for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was walking aimlessly, trying to find the kid. And then he found him, lounging in the shade, eyes closed, but face pinched. He approached quietly, he could see the kid was having trouble with something, probably a headache. Jack got a fair share of headaches himself. He just hoped the kid didn't have to suffer for long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with Jack keeping his voice down, Mac flinched and opened his eyes. Then promptly squeezed them shot and groaned. He tried to right himself from where he was leaning against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack had a split of the second to catch the kid before Mac toppled over. And thanks to his quick reflexes, Jack managed to escape Mac's stomach contents because Mac hunched over and promptly threw up. Jack supported him while Mac dry heaved after he expelled everything. Violent coughs and Mac gagging on just air and bile were making Jack hurt as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac shook like a leaf as Jack steadied him with a hand on Mac's neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, just need a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take as long as you need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac carefully turned to the side and looked up at Jack, like Jack was the one that just threw up. The kid was squinting at him and Jack could see the delay of reaction, the longer they looked at each other, the more Mac took to blink, until he closed his eyes, tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you having a cold or something that you haven't told me about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was if anything, blunt about things. He was straight to the point and made sure his EOD tech was always at his best. That, and feeling like he wasn't doing his job when Mac was hurting. Sometimes some things weren't in Jack's control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac tensed under his hand, eyes slowly opening, mustering the barest hint of plea not to push further. And Jack wasn't known for subtle when it came to pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look awful, dude. I just want to know what it is before it gets too serious. I'm supposed to be your Overwatch, you can tell me everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was still vary. He pulled out from under Jack's hand and slowly got to his feet. He managed to walk the steps to their barracks and got inside. He sat on the bottom bunk that was actually Jack's, but Jack didn't mind. Once Mac was seated, he just slumped and covered his face with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still with a covered face, Mac told Jack that he was having a migraine. And that he didn't say anything because he was afraid if anyone caught him that they'd report it, and they would ship Mac out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was feeling for him. He really did. Kid was so tense and always expecting people to kick him to the curb that he kept bottling things inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what? I am not going to take you to the infirmary now. But you have to lie down and let me help you out until the worst is through, okay? If things don't get much better, then I'll take you. No complaints, got it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac only hummed, probably too much in pain to actually talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack carefully helped him out of his gear and then tucked Mac in. He sure hoped the kid wasn't feeling embarrassed about this come morning, but it was necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barracks were empty, but not for long. Jack knew guys were going to filter through in a bit and he was definitely going to warn them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled some of Mac's sheets and hung them as makeshift curtains. He could feel Mac's breathing even out as he did that. Sensitivity to light was a bitch when you were concussed, Jack would hate to learn how it all felt during a migraine with all the other things combined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That said, he got out of the barracks in a search for cold compresses when the first batch of soldiers was back and due in. Jack was past the point of having to pull rank on these guys, they all knew him. But he did anyway, and made sure that they didn't bother the kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no one else in the world sticking up for Mac at that moment. If it was up to Jack, he was going to make that choice and be what Mac needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By night, things didn't get better. Despite Jack insisting everyone keep their quiet, containing the darkness around the bunk, and Mac managing a dose of his meds, the pain got worse. Mac was in a really bad state and Jack knew just what he had to do. And he would do it for everyone (not that everyone didn't already know he had a soft spot for the kid), but something about Mac was pulling at his heartstrings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac in a bridal carry in his arms, Jack trekked to the infirmary where he explained the situation to the personnel on duty. They didn't even have to place Mac somewhere else, it turned out that one of the cots closer to the less crowded area was vacated as of today, so once Mac got hooked up to an IV and placed in the cot, they were left alone. The lights were dimmed and it was quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Jack noticed that Mac's features slowly eased up and he fell into a deep sleep. Jack hoped that when Mac woke up in the morning he'd be in less pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac woke up to someone snoring lightly next to him and after he made sure that opening his eyes wouldn't send spikes of pain through his skull, he opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and from the smell he could tell they were in the infirmary. When that didn't make him nauseous, he breathed a sigh of relief. And then focusing on the snoring, he found Jack was sleeping, awkwardly bent into a chair with his head pillowed on his forearms, and slightly meaning on the pillow behind Mac's head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac must have made a noise because Jack jerked away and was immediately on alert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing his eyes, Jack groaned a “good morning” and then looked over. Mac replied in kind and after a quick sweep with his always assessing eyes, Jack smiled, satisfied that Mac was feeling better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got worse. Had to bring you here. Was afraid of something going sideways, and I ain't a migraine expert.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac winced. He only remembered now. His secret was out now. Jack knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I know I should leave you resting, you were in so much pain last night. But I think we should get a few things straight. I am here to watch your back, kid. And I want to have all the information beforehand. I kinda have an inkling where you come from regarding the migraine. You feel like if you say it out loud, it'd make you look vulnerable in my eyes and that I'd hold it over your head. Which is not gonna happen, and we'll talk more about this once you are feeling better and your head is back in the game. Capisce?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac mock-saluted, knowing he'd rile up Jack enough, but couldn't help himself. Jack needed to relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord, give me patience with this young one.” Jack muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough that Mac picked it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to take better care of yourself, Mac. I mean, I'm here to help you out, but whenever you feel like you are going to be sick, or you need a moment, don't hesitate to tell me, alright? I know I'm brash, and loud, but I'm not insensitive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac's brain screeched to a halt after Jack called him “Mac”. It was the first time since they met that Jack called him with his prefered name and Mac had to admit that he tuned Jack out after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not listening to any word of what I'm saying, do you?” Jack sounded exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You called me Mac.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Acourse I called you Mac. It's your name, hoss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was grinning, like he wanted to tease Mac, but Mac could see Jack was serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I'd known all it'd take was a migraine so you'd start calling me Mac, I would have had one already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't you ever joke about it, Mac.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won't. Promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack still looked unsettled, and Mac wanted to change that look. On a whim, Mac reached with his hand and squeezed Jack's wrist in reassurance. Jack looked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't mention it kid.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>
<b>Jack + Present day + Migraine</b>
</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the Sandbox, Jack made a promise to Mac, that he would take care of him, and be there whenever Mac needed him even when Mac thought he didn't and was ready to brave it on by himself. Jack was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were many injuries, common colds and migraines they went through together. Jack learned to read the signs whenever Mac was about to get one and was there to help him. It was sort of the point when they bonded over it. It was a weird occurrence, to bond over a migraine, but Jack knew that in their line of work they rarely had a “normal” moment to bond over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking about migraines, Mac was currently trying to fight off one. Jack recognized the signs and made sure Mac took a dose of his medicine before the worst of the migraine hit. But it was still gonna hit, and judging by the way Mac kept his eyes closed and breaths evened out, it was one of the bad ones, despite the preventive measures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The change in pressure in the cabin of the Phoenix jet wasn't helping either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were on the tarmac, Jack fired off a quick text to Matty that they would have to be briefed in a day or two. Mac was in no state to give Matty a situation report, and Jack had to take care of Mac. Once Mac was situated in the GTO, Jack pulled the sun visor on Mac's side and after he rummaged in the glove compartment until he reached the yellow aviators and promptly put them on Mac. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack knew it was a lie, Mac was far from feeling better, but if Jack's sunglasses offered at least a little bit of reprieve, Jack was going to take it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were just coming down from a tough mission, one of those that just took a toll on Mac both emotionally and physically. It was almost three months since the identity of Oversight was revealed, and it turned out to be Mac's not so long lost dad. And Jack was waiting for this migraine to hit. He felt awful for even entertaining the thought of Mac hurting, but he also knew his partner and that whenever he was involved in highly emotional and stressful situations, he always ended up hurting a lot and it was like a nest for migraines. Coming off of being tortured on top of that and Jack was just counting days till it hit all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was quiet. He usually was when the pain really set in with him and Jack didn't try to talk. Even the smallest sounds could set Mac off and add to his recovery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once at the house, Mac headed straight to his bedroom. Jack followed right behind, closing the blinds and curtains, casting the house in darkness. Once in the bedroom, Jack carefully pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that once belonged to Jack, but Mac hijacked it a long time ago. It was soft and worn and Mac loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once that was done, Jack left Mac to change and he went to the bathroom, taking the heating pad and a cold compress together with Mac's meds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully closing the bathroom door, Jack gently moved around. Mac was already lying in bed, but he wasn't under the covers. His breathing was labored and his face pinched in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gently approached the bed. Mac opened his eyes, but they were reduced to slits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta get you settled, bud. Can you move a little for me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac sighed “Yes”, tired to even muster words. Jack knew Mac could hardly think when he was in so much pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gave Mac the pills, and once Mac swallowed them, Jack plugged in the heating pad, placing it right on the pillow and gently led Mac to rest his neck over it. Jack then placed the cold compress on Mac's forehead, aching to run his fingers through Mac's hair, but knowing it'd hurt Mac he didn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack tucked Mac in and then left Mac to sleep, sitting on a chair Mac kept in his room, knowing he would crowd his partner if he stayed on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't until it was dark outside that Mac started stirring. Mac groaned in pain as he stretched and for a few seconds Jack held his breath until Mac opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Jack whispered as he carefully set on the edge of the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac reached with a hand and Jack took it, squeezing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm okay. Feeling better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How's the headache?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a dull throbbing now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Want something to eat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I'm not hungry. I'm thirsty, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack handed Mac the water bottle and Mac took small sips and after he drank the whole bottle he just dropped back to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack removed the heating pad and the dry cold compress and helped Mac under the covers again. When he was about to move, Mac stopped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay?” His voice sounded so small and unsure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Mac, but are you sure? You are in pain and if it's too much…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The worst of the migraine is gone. It's not too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wound up being cuddled by Mac, and the irony wasn't lost on Jack. Mac was the one hurting, yet he was the one comforting Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack settled further under Mac's arm and lulled by Mac's deep, even breaths, fell asleep as well. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>